


Hiding But Not Really

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, OOOooooOOOOoooh sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no smut sadly, i forgot fluff, just mention, okthat's all, ppl there is NO SMUT, they like bang in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: He remembers the soft pressure of lips over him, pressing themselves on his own lips, his neck, his jaw. He remembers the way they marked him, sudden but withholding a promise of the sorts in them.This is exactly why you shouldn’t have sex with your crush who is also one of your best friends, and for fucks sake’s Lance, you are taking the shower to clean yourself, not to have a lonely round three.(The one where Klance go to a party, hormones get the best of them, they make out, they bang, and then Lance is wondering where the heck it leaves them now in the bathroom, wondering is Keith stayed or left.)





	Hiding But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerklancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/gifts).



> Happy late late late late bday my dude!!! 
> 
> Hope you like this small drabble I put together! Sorry for the lack of smut but like, I suck at it (no pun intended, hush), so yeah! Just use your imagination.
> 
> Hope this shot is enjoyable! (: 
> 
> Ps. Sorry for any typos, grammar and stuff, I didn't beta'd it this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance sighs as the hot water hits his skin but it does nothing to dim the ghost feeling of fingers caressing his naked body. 

He can still feel them on him; on his cheeks, stroking gently and affectionate, before traveling down, passing his shoulders, his stomach, his thighs. 

He remembers the soft pressure of lips over him, pressing themselves on his own lips, his neck, his jaw. He remembers the way they marked him, sudden but withholding a promise of the sorts in them.

Lance groans and leans forward, slamming his forehead against the bathroom’s stall gently. 

This is exactly why you shouldn’t have sex with your crush who is also one of your best friends, and  _ for fucks sake’s Lance, _ you are taking the shower to _ clean yourself _ , not to have a lonely round three.

…

They had an interesting night, Lance had to admit. 

He shakes his head, trying in vain to get rid of the memory of those dark blue eyes staring right into his own lighter ones. He tries, he really does, to remove the husky low voice that had whispered comfort and praise in his ear as his entire body trembled.

Lance is starting to realize that Keith Kogane might just as well be the death of him.

_ ‘Are you sure?’ _ Lance remembers himself saying; hair disheveled, lips swollen, pupils dilated but eyes wide in concern, hesitation and maybe hope,  _ ‘Keith, are you sure?’  _

The way Keith had stared right back at Lance steadily under half lidded eyes had made his heart beat wildly inside him, even now, as he stands under the shower alone. 

It might as well had been a mistake, sure, but that was still yet to be discovered; if Lance had the enough courage to find out, that is. 

Lance grunts, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. No point of thinking about it now, not when he abruptly left a speechless Keith in his apartment’s bedroom when they realized what they have done. 

His throat tightens at the thought of Keith. There’s no way for Lance to reassure himself that what happened had been as real for Keith as it was for him. He had no way to know if Keith was just outside the bathroom’s door, waiting.

No point on dwelling on it now. 

Lance washes himself, muscles relaxing under the steaming water. He takes his time, despite his heart currently being on its own personal hurricane inside him. 

_ Is he going to throw up? _

Lance purses his lips and looks to the ceiling in thought before huffing.

Nope, not throwing up, just nerves.

_ Nerves. _

Yeah, because you are totally justified to have nerves after having sex with your best friend who is also your -

That has been established. _ Moving on.  _

He turns the shower off, allowing himself a few seconds to breath before nodding. He steps out of the stall, dry himself up with his towel before pulling his pair of boxers on, followed by his pants. 

Lance hums quietly to calm himself. It works to soothe him, somewhat, as best as it can in his current situation. He continues to hum under his breath as he uses his towel to wipe the mirror in front of him and his breath hitches at the sight of his own reflection. 

_ Is he going to throw up again? _

No, those are just the butterflies.

Lance’s stomach turns and twist as his eyes roam over the few bruises around his upper body. He pokes one of them and he’s somewhat surprised they don’t hurt. It’s funny, because they almost look like decoration, as if they have belonged there since the beginning. 

Lance’s face heats up, mind taking him back to a few hours ago, when it had been Keith’s mouth and teeth pressed against his skin doing this. 

_ Well, if that doesn’t help his predicament.  _

_ ‘You stop that,’  _ he scolds at himself as soon as he feels the corner of his mouth twitch upward, butterflies still raging storm inside him _ , ‘You don’t get to feel giddy because of this. Nope. No. Nope, no, no. No way.’  _

He spends another minute staring at himself, _ because that’s something he can do before getting his heart broken by reality. Let the man live.  _

Or, like, let him die. Honestly, Lance is more than okay with the latter option.

“Alright, that’s it, time to grow up, McClain,” Lance scowls at his reflection, raising his finger to point at it, “Man and woman up at the same time. You are going to leave this bathroom, and whatever is out there, let it be the lack of a mullet or not, you will be  _ okay _ , alright? Alright, alright,  _ alright _ .”

_ It’s not alright, oh my god. _

He slaps himself. Nope. He got this, he has posture. It’s okay, moment of panic over. 

…

No, yeah, panic is over. He’s good. 

He picks up his shirt, an old blue shirt with the NASA logo he got a few months back during a roadtrip with the squad, and heads towards the door.

Lance doesn't even hesitates, his hand doesn't hover over the door’s handle dramatically with suspense. He just opens it, abruptly and way louder than its allowed at four in the morning. He doesn't care, because he can't hear much over his own heart beat. 

The bathroom’s light allows him to see his somber apartment somewhat, lighting up a few corners in the kitchen and living room.

He clenches his fist as he lets out a shuddering breath, eyes roaming over the lighted up places in the apartment. He can feel his own heart on his throat and he’s holding his breath before he exhales and does what he feared from the beginning.

“Keith?”

His call is soft, almost shy, and Lance wonders if that even count as a try, but he hears his own voice echo around the apartment weakly.

Small compact apartment with thin walls, there’s no way for anyone to miss the calling if inside the apartment.

And yet, he tries again, because  _ that’s just who he is _ . 

He swallows and steadies his breath.

“Keith?” 

He takes a step forward, voice just a bit louder than before and he’s proud to notice there’s no crack on it this time. 

Silence answers him and Lance feels the moment his stomach drops and the butterflies disappear. He tilts his head to the side, pushing it until he can get a glance of his room right besides the bathroom’s door and there’s a hollow feeling starting to form inside him when he sees his bed undone and no one around it. 

Lance takes a wobbly breath and pushes even further down the lump in his throat.

It’s okay. He’s okay. He shouldn’t have expected anything else; he was just being hopeful, he should know better. Lance rubs his face tiredly, ignoring the way his eyes start getting misty. 

He sighs and starts heading towards his room, not bothering to turn the bathroom's light off, when something shifts and it makes him freeze.

He turns his head slowly, eyebrows furrow together as he stares at the living room. The Tv is off, the single glass door that leads to the terrace is closed, curtain blocking any light from the night outside. His sofa is unoccupied and he can only see the back of the love seat couch, the worn out brown leather making it look older than it was. 

“Keith?” 

Something pops out from behind the couch and Lance  _ honest to God did not pee himself.  _ He  _ might  _ have squealed like he was five years old but he’s not at all ashamed to admit  _ that _ .

“Yep, yeah. I’m here. I'm awake. I’m good.” Keith mumbles, words slurred and heavy with sleep and exhaustion but still trying his best to wave his hand as greeting. 

Lance stares, because that’s all he can do. He stares unblinking as Keith rubs his right eye sleepily with the back of his hand, head leaning against the top of the couch.

Lance could coo at the sight. He would, honestly, if it weren't for the  _ fact that his heart is about to exit his body because Keith’s here.  _

He’s here with his bedhead hair and hazy dark blue eyes. He’s here yawning and clicking his tongue annoyed as he feels the trail of drool on his cheek. 

“You’re here,” Lance breathe out, letting a weak laugh out.

Keith stops and turns to look at him entirely, eyes softening at the small excited smile in Lance’s face and understanding filling his eyes. “Of course I am,” he answers fondly, pressing his palm against his cheek as he stares at Lance tenderly.

“That’s great, that’s ….” Lance trails off, chuckling wetly as he shakes his head in disbelief. He walks around the couch until he’s besides Keith and flop himself besides him, hesitating only a second before he intertwining their fingers together, “That’s good.”

He feels the way Keith’s heart skips a beat. He can feel it on his fingertips as they squeeze their hold and his smile can only widen. 

Keith smiles back and lift their hands, dropping a slow kiss on Lance’s knuckles before pulling him closer by their hold. 

“You are kinda stuck with me now, McClain,” he teases playfully, poking at Lance’s side with his free hand and smirking when he hears the soft puff of Lance’s laughter against his cheek.

Lance slaps his hand away but nuzzles closer to Keith’s warmth and sighs contently. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
